


The Prank War

by TheSaxyOboist (TheSaxyOboist16)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaxyOboist16/pseuds/TheSaxyOboist





	

I was very on edge as I sat eating lunch at Frypan's. My eyes darted around nervously, searching for Gally. The two of us were engaged in a prank war and, as of then, the ball was in his court. It had started out as innocent pranks, like tying his shoelaces together, but day by day, the pranks became more elaborate and more humiliating. I had played my latest prank a few days ago- I had frozen all of his pants and underwear- but Gally was yet to prank me.. And as the days passed, I became more and more nervous as I waited for the inevitable prank to come.   
After quite some time had passed, I finally saw Gally emerge from the homestead. He walked up to me, smiling pleasantly and said, "Hello, Y/N. How are you?"  
Well THAT wasn't what I'd been expecting…  
"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Ok…" I said. He left and quickly returned with a bottle of water. He handed it to me and I inspected it carefully. It seemed completely ordinary but I wasn't taking any chances.  
I handed it back to him. "You open it." I said.  
He shrugged and twisted off the cap. Nothing happened.  
"What did you do to the water?" I asked.  
"Nothing," he said. "Here, I'll prove it." He took a small sip out of the bottle. Nothing happened to him.  
I took the water back and replaced the cap. "Um… thanks?" I said.  
"No problem," he smiled as he turned and walked away.  
~  
These nice actions continued over the next few days; he brought me food, drinks, blankets, whatever I needed. After a while, my suspicions lessened. Maybe he was doing all of this just for the sake of being nice. As I was working out in the Fields, Gally sauntered up to me and offered me a banana. I took it without a second thought and pulled back the peel. The banana instantly fell apart and little banana slices littered the ground. Gally began laughing hysterically. I just stared dumbfounded at what remained of my banana. After further examination, I could see thin thread stitched through the banana peel. He had cut the banana without peeling it.  
This was his big prank. And I had definitely fallen for it.  
Gally's laughter died out and he smiled at me, trying to appear as innocent as he could.  
"Your move," he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I will say, if this sucks, it's because I wrote it nearly two years ago. I'd like to think I've grown as a writer since then.  
Thanks for taking time to read it!


End file.
